mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StarsoulX/Trivia Rework Part 4 (Heroes 5)
Important! : Remember to read and comment my blogs before I start working on the trivias. If no one says anything, I must cosider myself having free hands on the matter. Marksman time, let's be quick. Miya *She is one of the two heroes to have 2 same entry animation skins, along with Layla. 1) Not sure if i get this right, but this is both incorrect and useless. *One of Miya's quotes are refering to: **'You can't run from my arrow!' refers every MOBA Games having a range attack physic errors. **'One shot, one kill.' ''refers to famous quote of every Shooter Games. ***She, Franco and Lesley said this quote in the game. **'Watch your back.' refers to avoid being stabbed or shot on the back. **'I can hit you and let you die in a mile away' this quote doesn't fit to her attribute, this refers to Lesley as a sniper who can hit a target a mile away. 2) I can only immagine whoever did this was realy bored... explaining each quote is useless, especially if you don't do it with every hero but only one, and it sounds stupid anyway. The last one refering to Lesley is also straight up against Wiki's Rules, that's speculation; the only thing you could save in this mess is the fact that she shares one quote with Franco and Lesley... * She and Estes are related to each other. ** In fact, they are both elves. It is also related to Irithel and Lolita (Notice their ears). Their counterparts are Selena and Karina being Dark Elves. 3) Lore, not Trivia. *Although she came from the Temple of Moon, her name is of Japanese origin. 4) This means '''absolutely '''nothing. Neither Hanabi, Hayabusa or Kagura come from Japan, Chang'e and Zilong are not Chinese and I'm pretty sure Lapu is not indonesian, so what? Does it matter? *Her Suzuhime skin has ears similar to Nana's. 5) I shouldn't need to say anything... '''Bruno' *You also play as him in an Event Mini-game, World Tour. Bruno '''(The one you Play as) plays as a Striker. 6) This '''could '''be correct, but there's no proof of it. You never see the striker's face. *He and Lolita are related to each other for they guard '''Erudito City of Scholars, where the latter lived. But was secretly changed, now his Background is set in Antoinerei '''this is also where Diggie lives. **Harley and Lolita's Background were not affected by this changes although being connected. **The Chapter 2 of Jade Path (Claude's Grand Heist) also took place in Antoinerei where Claude is Bruno's rival. 7) This is, again, Lore. Should not be in trivia section. The important part is already in the "Land of Dawn" page anyway. *He and Chou are both born/grew up in the slums. 8) Lore, and a useless one too. It seems Bruno will have very little trivia if i cut all this, so we'll need to add some more '''relevant '''informations. '''Clint *The other heroes who can use more than one weapon are Bane, and Hanabi (3), Yi Sun-Shin, Hayabusa, and Natalia (2). Irithel is not in the list because her skills are separately used (her 2nd skill is used by Leo while the 1st and the ultimate are used by her). 9) Useless, and it doesn't refer to Clint anymore either. Once you said his part, the rest is unecessary. *Him and Alucard are the only heroes with their first skin (Wild Wanderer) to be reworked with different entry but his complimentary skin (Sun n' Sand) was not changed or reworked. 10) This needs a lot of work, so if no one wants to do it i'll just cut it. Layla *She can be seen in tutorial and Daily Login. 11) This is not always true. *The alternative name "Malefic Gunner", there is a definition of "malefic" means causing or capable of causing harm or destruction, especially by supernatural means. **In Astrology, relating to the planets Saturn and Mars, traditionally considered to have an unfavorable influence. 12) NO COMMENT. I mean, you probably already know what i'm going to say... *Her ultimate skill is similar to Gord's but is longer in range and has one shot. 13) Just, no. I can't accept this one. *Her name is a variant of a feminine name, Leila, which is of Persian and Arabic origin meaning dusk/night. 14) Similar to many other heroes, we don't need to know what their names means, unless there's a specific reason for them to have that name (and so far there hasn't been a case)! They just picked a name, no need to explain what it means. *Her old Malefic gun looks like the double letter A upon executing her second and ultimate skill. This never applies to its current appearance on the game. 15) I don't really remember this, but in any case since it's not present in the game anymore we can cut it, right? *She is the first hero with Indonesian language voice. 16) Soooooo...what? I mean, is this that important? *She is one of the best heroes in the Bruno Cup Mayhem Mode because her modified second skill has the tendency to bounce to multiple enemies, affecting them as much as first one. **She is one of the heroes in the event whose skills are modified. 17) See similar ones in previous blogs. And beside, it was hardly that great. Yi Sun-Shin *He and Akai are the only heroes in the game who don't have specific place of origin. 18) I don't get what it means, and it's most likely incorrect. *He is then the Top one hero in the game's official website. When Zhask is released, he is now the Top two hero of all time. 19) Needs proves, and a valid reason to be here. *For a long time the only other chargeable skill was Grock's (1st skill), before Gatotkaca (2nd skill) and Minotaur (non-rage ultimate) were reworked and Leomord (1st skill) was introduced. 20) Not sure if we should keep this one. Now that Kimmy's Ulti is here too, i don't want to have to add her and every other hero in the future that gets a chargeable skill... EXTRA) I also wanted to point out that his Roguish Ranger skin really resembles Cad Bane from Star Wars series. But I always said i don't like referncing other franchises, so let me know what to do. Moskov *In his background, it is revealed that his full name is Moskov Wildsand for he is part of the namesake clan. **This goes the same to Martis and his Shura clan. 21) As i said in Martis' page, being part of a clan DOES NOT make its name your final name. To take real life examples, randomly, it's like calling Geronimo (he's the first that came to my mind) "Geronimo Apache" because he was part of the Apache clan! *The name of his Season 7 skin, Yasha, is originally a Russian male name which is equivalent to Jacob or James. In Persian language, the name means "to live" and the name Yashar means "to live forever". In Japanese, the word Yasha is another word for Demon. 22) Clearly, they wanted the Japanese meaning of the word, not the russian or Persian one. So the first part can be cut. *He is one of the best marksmans in the game because his second skill gave the ally team an advantage when it hits one or multiple enemy heroes on a wall or turret. 23) Debateable, same can be said for any hero with CC, and Moskov as long lost his role as top marksman. *He is one of the heroes in the game who possess abyssal powers. Selena is the only other hero with similar powers. **It was for this reason that he is half-abyssal. 24) Lore and questionable too. Karrie Very little trivia, huh. I expected more. Irithel *Also, their mode of attacking and moving are similar to an armored car. 25) Not at all. *Irithel inspiried the hero in Warcraft III franchise, was Priestess of the Moon neighter Tyrande Whisperwind. **They are same alliance of elves but in Warcraft III are Night Elves. 26) It took me a while to even understand this. In any case, I already stated how i feel about referencing other franchises. Anyway, an archer elf riding a tiger is not enough to make it a reference to another game, especially since this concept appeared in fantasy novels long before videogame where invented. *She is one of the only heroes in the game who doesn't have a specific place of origin. 27) I'll just cut this right away... Hanabi *Hanabi wields the Higanbana. 28) Very informative, really. Beside, the linked page means hardly anything. I already reworked this trivia by the time you are reading this. * Two of Hanabi's quotes refers to her background and Lore: **"I don't wanna lose to that snot nosed shadow." ''refers to her rival/friend Hayabusa. "''Just show me an umbrella and see what happens to you." refers to Kagura, her rival for Hayabusa's affection. Both this rivalries are shown in her background and official motion comic. 29) I'll keep this because it's a very unique case of almost inter-character conversation, one of the few in the game. Also, hands down girl! Hayagura for life! Claude *He is the main character in the story of the Jade Path: 'Claude's Grand Heist. **In this story, Bruno is his rival and it took place in Antoinerei where the latter now worked as its protector. **'Note: Bruno is originally the protector of Erudito where Lolita worked. Then on an update, his setting and occupation (as the protector) now took place in Antoinerei. ***It is also here that Diggie lives. 30) This is all lore. Only the first part (which i already reworked) could be kept , just as i kept this: "She is the main protagonist of the Determination event with 'Belerick" '''from Lunox's page, but the rest doesn't even refer to him. *His name is a French male name that was originally came from the Latin word ''claudicatio which means "iimping" or "stuttering". **It is also the namesake for Claudius, a Roman emperor. 31) See number 14. *Claude's Hero Academy entry placed him as "The thief lord's partner", this makes Dexter the thief lord. 32) Even if this is undeniably a funny theory, we don't accept speculations. Marksman done, only one blog left. I hope someone helps me out with some comments... Category:Blog posts